fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hubert/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First Kill * "Allow me to clean this up for you, Lady Edelgard." White Clouds Chapter 6: Rumors of a Reaper Vs the Death Knight * Hubert: "You should withdraw from here." * Death Knight: "I don't take orders from you..." White Clouds Chapter 9: The Cause of Sorrow Goddess Tower * Hubert: "Here for a tryst, Professor? I won't interfere. I shall take my leave at once. Farewell." * Byleth: ** Choice 1: "Just a moment." ** Choice 2: "What do you mean, a tryst?" * Hubert: ** Response 1: ** Response 2: "You have arranged to meet someone here at the Goddess Tower, have you not?" * Byleth: "No, not at all." * Hubert: "I see. Apologies for the misunderstanding. Then I take you are unfamiliar with the rumors about this place?" * Byleth: "What rumors?" * Hubert: "There is an old legend that says promises made between lovers here are sure to be fulfilled. If you believe in that sort of thing. I would have expected you to be familiar with the story already, considering how popular you are. I was certain that someone had asked you here." * Byleth: ** Choice 1: "I am not that popular." ** Choice 2: "That is not the case." * Hubert: ** Response 1: "On the contrary, I suspect those who wished to ask were simply too daunted to try. But thanks to their cowardice, I am gifted with this opportunity to speak with you." ** Response 2: * Hubert: "It's clear you have never felt at ease around me, as a result of how little trust there is between us. I should get back to the ball, regardless. I imagine there would be quite a scene if you turned out to be lying." * Byleth: "You don't believe me?" * Hubert: "Trust is not in my nature. Good night." As an Enemy White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses First Enemy Phase (Blue Lions) * Edelgard: "Ferdinand, Hubert. If the enemy comes, stop them." * Ferdinand: "Leave it to us, although I could do this on my own." * Hubert: "Heh. Clearly not, or Her Highness would not ask me to watch your back." First Enemy Phase (Golden Deer) * Ferdinand: "I will fight on the front lines! I can stop the enemy's advance with grace." * Hubert: "Do you have Lady Edelgard's permission to-hmph. I suppose I've no choice but to provide cover." * Edelgard: "Thank you, Hubert. We are off to a terrible start." Retreat Quote * "Hmm. The new professor's rather strong. Suppose I'll have to call it a day." White Clouds Chapter 12: To War Battle Quote * "What you fail to appreciate is that we have, at our backs, a force you cannot hope to defeat." Vs Byleth * Hubert: "Lady Edelgard held you in such high esteem. In the end, however, it seems you are nothing more than a slave to your goddess." Vs Black Eagles Member * Hubert: "Such a shame. There are people in the Empire you truly care about, too, aren't there? I wonder what will become of them." Retreat Quote * "I can afford to fall back. We still have the advantage." Azure Moon / Verdant Wind Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Battle Quote * "You're interfering with the plan. Looks like I'll just have to get rid of you." Paralogue: Foreign Land and Sky (Azure Moon, Verdant Wind, Silver Snow) Battle Quote * "Brigid is a vassal of the Empire. You will not turn them against us!" Vs Petra * Hubert: "So, Princess of Brigid. Now we see where your loyalties truly lie. This, after we spared your life in return for naught but your fealty. How ungrateful." * Petra: "Ten years have been passed. The Empire has been changed, just as Brigid has!" Vs Bernadetta * Bernadetta: Ah! They're here! Help me! * Hubert: "Heheheh. Go on and scream, if it makes you feel better. But if you could die swiftly and without a struggle, I would greatly appreciate it." Retreat Quote * "Heh. No more I can do here. Troops, remember your orders. I must withdraw." Paralogue: The Silver Maiden Battle Quote * "Arianrhod is a crucial asset to the Empire. You will not pry it from our grasp." Vs Byleth * Hubert: "First Gronder Field, and now here. You certainly have a talent for getting in our way." Retreat Quote * "That's as far as I go... I'll withdraw...for now." Azure Moon Chapter 21 / Verdant Wind Chapter 19 / Silver Snow Chapter 18: Our Chosen Paths / The Chaos of War Battle Quote * "It's almost a shame to kill you. Not even death will make you consequential." Vs Byleth * Hubert: "I should have disposed of you a long time ago. I will rectify that failure here!" Vs Dimitri * Dimitri: "Hubert. I would tell you to get out of my way, but I hightly doubt that you would abide." * Hubert: "Heh. Your silver tongue will do you no good here. This is not your path to tread." * Dimitri: "That is not your decision to make, nor is it mine. All I can do is blaze ahead!" Vs Claude * Claude: "It's over, lapdog. Your military rule is at its end." * Hubert: "For every step you take along that path, our thorns will cut into your heels." * Claude: "Ooh, that sounds painful. I'll have to wear thicker soles for the march." * Hubert: "If your boots are too heavy, you won't be able to lift your feet. But enough prattle." Vs Ferdinand * Hubert: "Running into you in the capital like this-I have to say, it's almost sentimental." * Ferdinand: "Hubert. She must leave." * Hubert: "You really think you can make her?" * Ferdinand: "It does not matter what I think. Those are my orders." Death Quote * "We must place our faith...in Her Majesty... Her victory is everything..." Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Must I? Fine. But I will sing it solemnly. " Cooking * "Meat and fish are my area of expertise. Though I have still not mastered seasoning. Overcooked meat is too bland. I prefer it to be bleeding." Dining Hall * "While I have little interest in food, I will admit to a weakness for this one dish." (Favorite dish) * "You seem to dine with company often, unlike me." (Liked dish) * "I am not picky, but...honestly, this is terrible." (Disliked dish) With Edelgard No Support * Hubert: "All I look for in a meal is a full stomach. You seem to be after something more than that, Lady Edelgard." * Edelgard: "True. I feel that sharing a table with people you're close to is a precious opportunity that should never be taken for granted." A Support * Hubert: "Heh. When the three of us sit together like this at the table..." * Edelgard: "Let me guess, we look as though we're plotting something wicked? You realize you're mostly to blame for that." With Ferdinand No Support * Ferdinand: "Why are we seated beside each other? I cannot enjoy my food with you sitting here." * Hubert: "Just shut up and eat." C Support * Hubert: "Can we put our quarrel on hold, Ferdinand, at least while the professor is present?" * Ferdinand: "Of course, Hubert. We will finish eating and then continue our fighting elsewhere." A Support * Hubert: "I know you prefer tea. I'll prepare some, if you like." * Ferdinand: "No, I'll have coffee. It has been a while. You sit here while I pour us each a cup." Gifts * "Studying my preferences? Clever." (Favorite gift) * "Thank you." (Liked gift) * "I don't need this, but all right." (Disliked gift) Lost Item * "Yes, that is mine. Thank you. Where did you find it?" (Noxious Handkerchief, Hrselveg Treatise, Folding Razor) * "Did you find this? I wonder who it belongs to..." Tea Party Greeting * "Did you summon me?" * "If you insist on inviting me here, I don't mind." * "I don't ordinarily drink tea, but in this case, I will gladly make an exception." (Favorite Tea: Cinnamon Blend, Dagda Fruit Blend) * "Hm... When it comes to tea, they say you get what you pay for." (Five star tea) Introducing Own Topic * "House Vestra is one of few noble houses not to lay claim to any territory." * "Lady Edelgard has taken a liking to you. She will want to hear all about this." * "Most who spend time around me seem to become bored and depressed. Heh. Can't imagine why." * "Sometimes I like to imagine that you were sent to us by a rival of the goddess to bring her low." * "Sometimes your insights are so keen they seem to border on precognition." * "The head of House Vestra has always been a minister to the emperor." * "While I am quite busy, this is not a waste of my time. I’m grateful for the opportunity to observe you." * "As a humble servant to Her Majesty, I sometimes envy the status she has given you." * "For choosing to walk this path with Her Majesty, you have my eternal gratitude." Observe * "Normally I'm the one with the unsettling stare." * "Hm... When it comes to tea, they say you get what you pay for." * "Yes. I wear a hidden dagger on my belt. How astute of you to notice." * "I hid my dagger in my sleeve today. You noticed immediately, didn't you?" Quips * "Soothing." * "I prefer coffee." * "Come, now." * "Professor." * "Yes." * "How would that be?" * "Hm?" * "Oh my..." * "So it is..." * "Surely not." * "Quite." * "What?!" * "Pfsh." End * "Thank you. This was more enjoyable than I thought." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "That makes things difficult." ** Critique: "I will humbly reflect on this." ** Console: "Your concern is unnecessary." * Great: "Your instruction has been beneficial." * Great: "Hm. One step closer to mastery." * Perfect: "It's all in hand." ** Praise: "Heh. Flattery will get you nowhere." Group Tasks With Edelgard * No Support ** Hubert: "No need to concern yourself with trivialities, Lady Edelgard. I will handle this." ** Edelgard: "Hubert, the whole point is for us to achieve this together, don't you think?" ** Hubert: "Perhaps you're right. Then let's see it done quickly." * A Support ** Edelgard: "Being preoccupied with Imperial duties is no excuse. Here at Garreg Mach, I must do my part as a member of the team." ** Hubert: "I would advise you to pace yourself, but it's probably pointless. Let's proceed." With Ferdinand * No Support ** Ferdinand: "I do not believe I am required to team up with you." ** Hubert: "I would rather work with almost anyone else, but I will do what must be done." ** Ferdinand: "Hm. Of course, we will both do what we have to. But do not drag me down to your level." * B Support ** Ferdinand: "Hubert, working with you is...acceptable. I suppose." ** Hubert: "Very well. Same here." ** Ferdinand: "Ha. It seems we are in agreement." * A+ Support ** Ferdinand: "No wall is too high for us to scale, now that we understand and respect each other." ** Hubert: "Must you be so dramatic? Let's just get this done." ** Ferdinand: "Do not spoil it! Let me enjoy the moment, please." Weeding With Edelgard * Hubert: "I cannot stand to see you reduced to this menial task." * Edelgard: "Everyone else does it, and I will too. I don't want any special treatment." * Hubert: "I am all for equality, but this is a matter of suitability." Clearing Rubble With Edelgard * Edelgard: "It's rather impressive how well we destroyed this place. Some areas are still useless." * Hubert: "The emperor cleaning out the monastery. Heh. What a ridiculous image." * Edelgard: "Quiet, Hubert. We've set up base here, so what choice do we have?" Results With Edelgard * Perfect result: ** No Support ** A Support *** Hubert: "Good results come easily for the two of us." *** Edelgard: "We are the emperor and the Minister of the Imperial Household, after all." * Good result: ** No Support *** Edelgard. "We gave no good excuse for it, but somehow we came up short." *** Hubert: "Agreed. The bar may have been set rather too high." ** A Support *** Hubert: "Honestly, an average result should disappoint an extraordinary pair like us." *** Edelgard: "Right you are. The two of us should have done much better than this." With Ferdinand * Perfect result: ** No Support *** Ferdinand: "Look at this beautiful achievement! Hubert was no help at all though." *** Huber'''t: "Your inability to face reality is just another reason you are inferior to Lady Edelgard." ** B Support *** '''Hubert: "Seems our rivalry worked in our favor." *** Ferdinand: "We were just lucky. I am glad we have a positive result to report, however we achieved it." ** A+ Support *** Hubert: "For the two of us, this was only a trifle." *** Ferdinand: "I feel the same, Hubert. The professor must be pleased with our glorious triumph as well." * Good result: ** No Support *** Hubert: We could have done better if we had each been more willing to compromise. *** Ferdinand: You are right about that. We were both stubborn for foolish reasons. ** B Support *** Ferdinand: You need to stop being so stubborn! We were never quite working in concert. *** Hubert: I could say the same to you. We're lucky to finish this with so little trouble. ** A+ Support *** Ferdinand: Hm. That was hardly calamitous, but we could have done better. *** Huber'''t: Quite right. Let's be sure to improve for next time. Certification Exams * "I've passed, have I? Hm." (Passed) * "A wasted opportunity." (Failed) Level Up '''Pre-Timeskip *"This is harder than expected." *"I still have a long way to go." *"Any experience is worth having." *"This strength will serve Lady Edelgard well!" Post-Timeskip * "A laughable improvement, but it's something." *"Not my goal, but a means to an end." *"It is all for Her Majesty." *"To kill is to grow stronger." * "A ceiling. I'll break through it somehow." (Upon reaching Level 99) Skill Level Up New Skill Pre-Timeskip * "Ah, it's clear to me now." *"Perhaps I’ve been well taught." *"The battlefield has much to teach." Post-Timeskip *"I suppose this will serve me well." *"This should prove useful." *"The battlefield has much to teach." Budding Talent * Skill Mastered Pre-Timeskip *"Another skill mastered." Post-Timeskip *"To kill or not to kill is my choice alone." Class Quotes Class Mastery Pre-Timeskip *"Another skill mastered." Post-Timeskip *"To kill or not to kill is my choice alone." Reclassing Pre-Timeskip * "Heh, this suits me well." * "I'll have this down in no time." * "I welcome a change of pace." Post-Timeskip * Battle Quotes When Selected Pre-Timeskip *"As you wish." (Full/High HP) *"Still unstoppable." (Medium HP) *"No matter what." (Low HP) Post-Timeskip *"I'll cut a bloody path." (Full/High HP) *"No matter what." (Medium HP) *"I can do more!" (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses Pre-Timeskip *"Pathetic!" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack Pre-Timeskip *"Bwahahahahahaha!" *"Watch how weak you are!" *"I have no need of you!" *"Just a bug to squash!" Post-Timeskip *"Prepare to die!" *"We will burn together!" *"Bow before Her Majesty!" *"There will be no mercy!" Gambit Pre-Timeskip * "Marvel at our strategy!" * "My plan is flawless!" Post-Timeskip * "Marvel at our strategy!" * "It's life or death!" Gambit Boost Pre-Timeskip *"Shall I help?" Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy Pre-Timeskip *"For Lady Edelgard." *"You worked hard for nothing." *"You could have at least tried." *"How humiliating." *"Hardly worth my time." Post-Timeskip *"Her Majesty wills it." *"Her will demands it." *”What a bother.” *"A waste of time." *"Hardly worth the effort." Ally Defeats Enemy *"You're better than I thought." *"A fine display." Ally Heals/Rallies Pre-Timeskip *"Unexpected." *"" Post-Timeskip *"I thank you." *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Game Script